


Раз уж мы ведем счет

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, fandom First Avenger 2016, oversensitivity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: У сыворотки обнаруживаются интересные побочные эффекты.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if we're keeping score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375477) by [glitteratiglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue). 



> С любовью к бете **autodofe**.

1.  
Впервые Стив замечает это на встрече с сенатором Брандтом.  
– Взгляни на эти эскизы, – говорит тот, показывая на схематичное изображение красно-сине-белого костюма. В костюм входит маска с крылышками, и, по мнению Стива, выглядит он просто смешно, но Стив заставляет себя кивнуть в ответ.  
Наклоняясь поближе, он вдруг осознает, до чего узкие на нем брюки. Плотная шерстяная ткань скользит по коже; он делает резкий вдох, чтобы по телу не прокатилась волна дрожи.  
Возбуждаться вокруг не от чего, и тем не менее...  
– Выпустим на сцену девочек в коротких платьях, – машет рукой Брандт, – и вот тут уже будет твой выход. Произнесешь свою воодушевляющую речь об облигациях, и мы… Стив? Ты слушаешь?  
– Да, простите, – зажмурившись, отвечает Стив. Он опирается руками о стол, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от эрекции одной только силой воли. – Отличный костюм.  
При первой же возможности он сбегает в туалет. Расстегнув брюки и сделав первое движение, приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать: он уже и не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было настолько хорошо. Несколько секунд спустя оргазм – жаркий, слепящий – накрывает его с головой. Ему еще не случалось кончать так быстро.  
Придя в себя, он с тревогой осознает, что возбуждение никуда не делось, напряженной пружиной ждет под кожей. Он уверен, что мог бы пойти на второй заход, но времени нет. Нужно возвращаться.

2.  
Раздеваясь в номере одной из гостиниц Милуоки, Стив цепляется взглядом за собственное отражение в зеркале.  
Сплошной покров мощных мышц поражает. За прошедшие пару месяцев он привык к этому новому телу, но иногда все же кажется, будто он натянул чужую кожу.  
Стив отворачивается и аккуратно раскладывает костюм на кресле. Он подумывает о том, чтобы принять душ, но тут ладонь задевает бедро, и он вздрагивает. Член уже твердеет, в животе поднимается волна жара.  
Теперь его, похоже, может возбудить что угодно: облегающий костюм, дуновение прохладного ветерка, мимоходом задевшее тело. Стив вынужден дрочить не меньше пары раз в день, чтобы держать себя под контролем. По крайней мере, во время выступления этого еще ни разу не случалось – было бы страшно неловко.  
Ну, спешить Стиву все равно некуда – он сдается, вытягивается на кровати и берет дело в свои руки. Член сочится смазкой, Стив касается его и не может сдержать стона; чувствительность невероятная, и как же хорошо. Совсем немного времени спустя напряжение в животе достигает пика, бедра сводит, и он кончает в кулак.  
Как и в первый раз, у него все так же стоит. Из научного интереса Стив решает продолжить. Два оргазма спустя он приходит к мысли о том, что, должно быть, превратился в какого-то выродка. До пятого раза – когда кончать уже нечем и ноют мышцы – ему и в голову не приходит остановиться.  
Все еще разгоряченный и возбужденный, он комкает запачканные простыни и начисто отстирывает их в раковине в ванной.  
Не нужно никому знать.

3.  
– Капитан, – произносит Пегги, протягивая ему папку. – СНР подготовил еще немного разведданных для вас и ваших парней.  
Она кивает стоящим неподалеку Коммандос. Те переглядываются между собой, и Стив чувствует, как лицо заливается жаром.  
Пегги в сапогах и боевой экипировке, со строго убранными назад волосами, но господи, до чего же она красива, от одного взгляда на нее чуть сердце не останавливается.  
– Спасибо, агент Картер, – пытаясь улыбнуться, отвечает ей Стив.  
Они обмениваются крепким рукопожатием, и ее пальцы на мгновение дольше необходимого сжимают его ладонь, прежде чем она убирает руку.  
– Мне пора, – с извиняющимся лицом прощается она.  
Стив с тоской смотрит, как Пегги забирается в армейский грузовик. Знает: с ней он мог бы быть счастлив.  
Обернувшись, он обнаруживает, что все остальные ушли, а Баки смеряет его насмешливым взглядом.  
– Идиот, – говорит ему Баки, ковыряясь в грязи носком ботинка. – Знаешь, такая девушка не будет ждать вечно.  
– Да я в курсе, – отвечает Стив, – просто все… – он машет рукой. Слова не идут с языка.  
– Понятно, – пожимает плечами Баки.  
Стив на мгновение отводит глаза. Он думает о теплых пальцах Пегги в своей ладони, о печальной прощальной улыбке и жалеет, что из него не вышло человека получше.  
Когда Стив вновь возвращает свое внимание Баки, тот смотрит на него по-другому – как смотрел в баре, когда с ними была Пегги, с потемневшими глазами и плотно сжатыми губами. От этого взгляда Стива бросает в жар, и он чувствует, как оживляется прижатый к бедру член.  
«Не здесь, – думает Стив. – Не _сейчас_ ».  
– Все в порядке? – хмурится Баки.  
– Скоро вернусь, – с трудом выдавливает Стив и уходит прочь от лагеря. Он не останавливается, пока не оказывается далеко от тех мест, где его могут искать.  
К тому времени, когда удается расстегнуть брюки, он так возбужден, что не держится и пяти секунд. Он все твердит себе, что в мыслях его одна только Пегги, ее алые губы и тепло ее прикосновений, но, начиная дрочить во второй раз, воображает, что рука принадлежит Баки.  
Когда Стив возвращается, Баки не говорит ни слова, только с интересом смотрит на него.

4.  
– Стив, – зовут в отдалении. Это Баки.  
Стив виновато выдергивает руку из ширинки. В лесу он стоит на посту – в нормальной ситуации он не стал бы здесь этим заниматься, но Коммандос уже несколько дней следят за предполагаемой базой ГИДРЫ, и за все это время ему ни разу не удалось уединиться.  
– Тут, – нетвердым голосом отзывается Стив. Он вытирает ладонь о бедро и надеется, что она не дрожит.  
Баки появляется – знакомые очертания проступают в темноте. Он садится рядом со Стивом, опершись спиной о ствол дерева.  
– Давай уже, дубина, – говорит Баки, толкая его в плечо, – иди поспи.  
Стив пытается замедлить тяжелое дыхание; у него все еще стоит, и от присутствия Баки лучше в этом плане не становится.  
– Ладно, – соглашается он.  
Шипит спичка, и, подняв взгляд, он видит, как Баки закуривает, затягивается и выдыхает. На мгновение становящийся ярче огонек слабо освещает усталое лицо.  
– Ты в порядке, Бак? – спрашивает он. Надо бы идти, но он никак не может заставить себя встать.  
Баки хмурится и выпускает изо рта облачко дыма.  
– Порядок, Стив. Вали, – в выражении его лица появляется нечто яростное. – И так мало спишь.  
Стив уходит, но чувствует спиной взгляд Баки, пока не достигает границы леса.  
В лагере несет вторую вахту Морита.  
– Баки тебя снял? – тоже светя зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, интересуется он.  
Поперхнувшись от такой формулировки, Стив выдавливает:  
– Да.  
Он ныряет в палатку и держится целую минуту, прежде чем рука опускается к паху. Удовольствия никакого: мысли слишком заняты тем, как Баки смотрел на него там, в лесу. На мгновение в его глазах Стиву сдуру привиделось отражение собственной жажды.  
Кончает он быстро, чисто механически, и на него тут же наваливается чувство опустошенности.  
Стив вытирается и ложится на спальный мешок. Он пытается заснуть, но, сомкнув веки, все никак не может прогнать из мыслей лицо Баки.

5.  
В этом изменчивом мире будущего Стив утешается мыслью о том, что некоторые вещи не меняются никогда.  
Налоги, армия, его сексуальный аппетит.  
Он проводит небольшое исследование в интернете и не находит ничего похожего, кроме повышенного либидо и сниженного рефракторного периода. Быть может, не такой уж он и ненормальный.  
Люди теперь куда более открыто говорят о своих желаниях. Стоит только привыкнуть, и это начинает восхищать Стива. Он экспериментирует наедине с самим собой, пробует разные смазки и игрушки – оказывается, кое-что хорошее в двадцать первом веке все-таки есть.  
Но несмотря на многочисленные предложения со стороны и мужчин, и женщин, Стив не принимает ни одного. Он не уверен в том, что готов с кем-то встречаться, и, откровенно говоря, опасается, что его неутомимость в сексе может слегка испугать обычного человека.  
В конце концов мысленно он всякий раз возвращается к Баки. К тому, что Стив мог бы ему сказать, будь он чуть посмелее.

+1.  
Они лежат на кровати в своих апартаментах в Центральной Ваканде. Стоит сонная послеполуденная жара, и кондиционер работает вовсю. И хорошо, учитывая, чем они занимаются.  
– Бак, – скулит Стив; бедра Баки движутся мучительно медленно. Стив – с согнутыми ногами, закрыв лицо рукой – распластан перед ним. – Это нечестно.  
– А когда это я играл честно, – отвечает Баки. И в самом деле. – Сказал же: хочу посмотреть, на сколько раз тебя хватит.  
Такое чувство, что они трахаются уже не первый час; от простыней скоро останутся одни воспоминания, они оба обливаются потом, а Баки, упрямый идиот, отказывается признавать поражение. Стив дважды кончил с пальцами Баки в заднице, и еще трижды тот трахал Стива, сжимая его член в руке. Никогда еще Стив не чувствовал себя более измочаленным.  
Баки еще даже ни разу не кончил – пока его, похоже, вполне устраивает абсолютная власть над Стивом.  
– Я… – выдыхает Стив. Член с непристойными звуками движется в нем. – Я не могу… – слетает с языка, но, не успев еще выговорить последний слог, Стив, жадный до этого, уже сам насаживается на член Баки.  
Господи, а ведь Баки прав: его хватило бы на еще один заход. И, быть может, еще один, и…  
Баки негромко смеется и застывает на месте.  
– Как же ты хорош вот такой, – благоговейно шепчет он. – Боже, ты бы себя видел.  
Стива трясет, ему отчаянно, мучительно необходимо кончить. Он пытается пошевелиться, и Баки вцепляется в его бедра – с такой силой, что останутся синяки.  
– Эй, – протестует Стив. – Ну брось, Баки…  
Баки по-прежнему раздражающе неподвижен.  
– Вежливость ничего не стоит, – поддразнивает он. – Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать.  
– Так не честно, – разъяренно хрипит Стив, – ну же, ты, сволочь, _пожалуйста_ , мне нужно…  
– Да, я знаю, – довольно отвечает Баки и вновь приходит в движение. Он выбирает этот момент, чтобы вогнать член глубже, задев простату, и кожу Стива вдруг прошивают раскаленные огненные иглы. Так он и кончает – содрогаясь с членом Баки в заднице, хватаясь пальцами за испорченные простыни.  
Над ухом у Стива дыхание Баки теряет глубину, шеи касаются его губы – и, дрожащей рукой вцепившись в бедро Стива, он кончает сам.  
Стив глухо стонет в подушку, когда Баки отпускает его.  
– Что же нам с тобой делать, – нежно произносит тот. Он проводит ладонью по боку Стива и обнимает его, разгоряченного.  
– Надо сходить в душ, – какое-то время спустя заключает Стив. – И, наверное, сжечь простыни.  
Отсмеявшись, Баки отвечает:  
– Как насчет нового захода? Может, у меня и не встает от любого крепкого ветерка, как у тебя, но я снова буду готов через минуту или около того.  
– О господи, _да хватит уже_ , – бормочет Стив, выворачиваясь из объятий Баки. – Ты невыносим. И чего я тебя терплю.  
– Думаю, я только что дал тебе кучу причин, приятель, – говорит Баки и склоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Стив невольно тает.  
– Наверное, да, – улыбаясь, соглашается он. – И потом, люблю, когда мне бросают вызов.


End file.
